Handy's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Handy and every other main character he has interacted with. Overview Handy is generally on neutral to friendly terms with most of the cast. However, he does have a notable tendency of not showing much grief, or any negative reaction at all, over the deaths and injuries of other characters, with two exceptions. Relationships Cuddles Cuddles and Handy are friends most of the time. For example, in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, he is one of the people Handy hires to repair Giggles' house. On the negative side, Handy teases Cuddles after the latter loses his arms and is dying of blood loss in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. HTF TWSOTT ha ha.PNG|Ha! ha! Ha ha ha! You have no hands! Alrdturhuirhus.png|Handy with Cuddles in his worker group. Scarybeaverfromthewell.jpg|Cuddles and Handy scaring each other. Giggles Handy is usually seen getting along well with Giggles. However; unlike Handy's relationship with Petunia, Giggles and Handy are portrayed as nothing more than good friends. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy is seen comforting Giggles at the funeral of their friends who died in the accident. In Home Is Where the Hurt Is, Giggles huggs him after he built her a house, but the happiness does not last long, as the house soon falls apart. In order to help, Handy hires everyone's help to build Giggles a better house. Handyhug.png|Giggles hugging Handy. Everyone is sad at the deaths.png|Giggles resting her head on Handy's shoulder. Creepy smile.jpg|Giggles as Handy's waitress. Toothy So far, Handy has only interacted with Toothy twice. These instances are in Class Act, in which Handy listens to Toothy's singing and seems to be awed by it, and in Breaking Wind, in which Handy accidentally kills Toothy with his truck due to having died while driving. Lumpy The relationship between Lumpy and Handy is at a neutral level. In Don't Yank My Chain, Lumpy arrests him and The Mole, thinking they are thieves. They are co-workers in Concrete Solution. They make up 2/3 of the "No hands, no eyes, and no brain" trio. Concrete Solution.jpg|The most incapable work trio. Doingtime.png|Lumpy arrests and beats Handy and The Mole. Oops.jpg|Lumpy sewed Handy and Petunia together. Petunia Handy and Petunia have had some romantic experiences throughout the series. They fall in love in I Nub You and go on a date in My Better Half. Nubyou.JPG|Aww, they're in nub! Petunia handy swing.jpg|Having no hands is no fun! House01.jpg|Handy built her a house. H_p.jpg|On a romantic log ride. Sniffles Sniffles and Handy can be considered friends. They work together to survive on the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. In In a Jam, they are both members of the band, and Sniffles tries to help Handy when the latter is suffering from seizure. Offstage.png|Sniffles tries to save Handy in In a Jam. Rocket_Outside.jpg|Handy, Sniffles, Flippy and Lumpy work together to escape from the island. Nutty With at least one exception, Handy and Nutty do not appear to be on good terms with each other, although they rarely interact anyway. In both The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Ipso Fatso, Handy shows no concern for Nutty being brutally killed in front of him. Also, at the beginning of Concrete Solution, Handy is annoyed by Nutty shoving his way in front of him. In Who's to Flame?, after Handy begins helping the firemen, Nutty is seen waving at him thankfully. Nutty later becomes horrified after Handy was killed by his helicopter. Enternutty.png|Nutty being Nutty. HTF TWSOTT nutty4.PNG|Nutty dies.... TWSotT Handylaugh.png|...and Handy doesn't care. Flaky Flaky and Handy have a neutral relationship. They are seen riding in a car together in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Handy, Flippy, Sniffles and Lumpy team up and possibly kill Flaky. FlakyXhandy.PNG|Flaky and Handy in one car. Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Handy, Flippy, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Flaky's grave. Pop Handy and Pop's main interaction occurs in A Hole Lotta Love. Encountering Handy underground, Pop asks him for directions. He fails to understand the beaver due to his lack of hands, to Handy's frustration, and leaves, unknowingly killing Handy in the process. Cub Cub's main interaction with Handy occurs in Don't Yank My Chain. As a passenger on a train, he watches Handy being painfully dragged along by the locomotive and tells Pop, who simply assumes it to be part of Cub's imagination. Cub does not show concern about Handy's agony, probably because he is is very young with little understanding of death. The Mole Handy appears to have a good relationship with The Mole. They work together in Concrete Solution and in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. They are also either going on or returning from a road trip together in Don't Yank My Chain. Together, they make up 2/3 parts of the "No hands, no eyes, and no brain" trio. Handy and Mole.jpg|A friendship between a blind guy and an amputee. Dont yank my chain.JPG|Road trip! Concrete Solution.jpg|No hands, no eyes, and no brain. Russell Handy and Russell may be friends. The two are members of Lumpy's band in In a Jam until the latter is electrocuted to death. They are also together in Ipso Fatso, but when Russell is killed, Handy does not show any concern. Originalband.png|Handy and Russell in a band. handyrussellnutty.png|Handy with Russell and Nutty. Mime The closest thing to an interaction between Handy and Mime so far is in Home Is Where the Hurt Is, in which both characters (along with a few others) work together to repair Giggles' house. Disco Bear The one time Disco Bear and Handy interacts is in Easy Comb, Easy Go. In a hurry to get home, Disco Bear yells at Handy and Flaky while driving. After knocking into their car, Handy tries yelling back. Lifty and Shifty Like everyone else, Lifty and Shifty are usually seen stealing from Handy. In Don't Yank My Chain, they steal Handy's and The Mole's car, and disguise themselves as The Mole and Handy. On a more positive note, Lifty and Shifty are also seen working with Handy and the rest of the cast on the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Boat_lifty_es.jpg|Handy, Lifty, and Shifty together on the inflatable raft. Gasstation.png|Lifty and Shifty are about to steal Handy's and The Mole's car. Dontyankmychain_lifty_and_shifty01.png|Lifty and Shifty disguised as Handy and The Mole. Flippy Handy and Flippy are shown to be friends, though they rarely interact. They work together to survive on the island in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. In Double Whammy Part I, Handy somehow manages to ring the bell in a "test your strength" stand. Flippy, the carny and operator of the game, offers him a foam finger as a prize, leading to Handy, who is offended by Flippy's lack of awareness, pulling "the look" and leaving. HandyFlippy.jpg|Flippy is oblivious. Screen_Shot_2013-01-17_at_5.13.52_PM.png|Flippy, Handy and Sniffles together inside his rocket. Splendid Handy can be considered a fan of Splendid, as he appears in Wrath of Con and listens to Splendid's speech. However, Splendid accidentally kills him (and many other characters) in Gems the Breaks and in Breaking Wind. Tooloud.png|Handy appears in Wrath of Con. 2ndGTB74.png|Splendid's laser vision, which will later cause Handy's death. Lammy So far, Handy's only interaction with Lammy is in A Bit of a Pickle, in which she accidentally runs him over while trying to stop Mr. Pickels. Mr. Pickels So far, Handy's only interaction with Mr. Pickels is in A Bit of a Pickle, in which the latter tries to run him over, only to get stopped by Lammy. Cro-Marmot So far, Handy's only interaction with Cro-Marmot is in In a Jam, in which he seems to enjoy the latter's guitar playing, which prompts him and Sniffles to nod at Lumpy in approval of this audition. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe